User talk:LeonardoWyatt
' WELCOME TO HALLIWELLSATTIC'S TALK PAGE.' Here you can ask me anything you want to know about Charmed. I will reply to all of you's as soon as I have time. I am an Admin and Co-Manager on here. So If you have any problems with other users on here, please report it to me and I'll sort it out as soon as possible. Remember no fighting, No cussing and no childish behavior. And one last thing, Happy Editing Charmed Fans! LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE BELOW 5,000 Edits!! You've already made 5,000 edits?!?! I just thought I would say good going. I know how much work it takes to get to that point. Congrats!!--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Removing Rights Why are you going to remove your rights? ='( -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Why? Unlike some people you haven't abused the power or done anything wrong. I'm not going to name names but we both know there is only one person here who should give up or have their admin status taken away. He's abused the power several times over and over again with various accounts and continues to do so. But if its what you want to do, that's your decision. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Brian? Angela confirmed I was my own person. And I have confirmed not to use my abilities anymore. Just in case of emergencies. Sorry. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm just sick of all the drama on here. It was much less drama for me when I was just a normal editor. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Go to the Charmed Escape Wiki. That could help a little bit, can't it? -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC ::::: That won't work. I'm going to remove my status anyways, and give it to some other poor soul. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Yeah. Some other poor soul =). Who? -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Idk, I might give my Admin status to ShaneBeckam and give my Manager one to another admin. x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : HalliwellManor? He would make a great Manager. When you "rid" of your status, I will still treat you like CO-GUARDIAN. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually, that's the reason why I'm doing that. No offense to you, or Glenn. But you two seem to make a lot of decisions without me. He's doesn't even have his Manager status back yet, but you make all these decisions with him, about blocking people, demoting people, making people admins etc. Hence why I'm giving up my Manager status, Managers are meant to work together, you just make up everything as you go, you didn't even consult me about making Jesscia an admin. And once again, no offense it just makes you two look like you control this wiki and it's just all about you two. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :: What! How dare you say something like that! I consult you with most things, I am sorry. But as I said, I am not going to use my rights, unless in deep emergencies. I don't consult Glenn. I have not emailed him in ages. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm only saying it cause it's true. I can't remember the last decision we made together. You two have decided a alot of things, Blocking HalliwellManor, removing his status, making Jessica a Admin and you've gave Glenn back his admin status like 5 times, when the WIKI TEAM had removed it like 5 times. Doesn't that tell you something? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:49, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: Actually I transferred his rights from a user to another user. I am going to use my rights anymore anyway. This wiki is just way too much. Me getting blamed for every little thing. Me getting yelled at if another does something. I have just had enough. Don't you people understand how hard my job is on this wiki? Don't you understand the difficulties?! Jeez!!! -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, both of his rights were took off both accounts, but you keep adding them back. Geeze, even the Wiki team doesn't Want Glenn as a admin -.- And you're not getting blamed for anything, you're just over-reacting. ..So you're trying to say my job isn't hard? or any of the other Admin's? or rollbacks? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::: No. What I am saying is, I get all the complaints, keeping everything on track. Sometimes I have to take matters into my own hands, but as said I wont do that anymore. I'll demote Glenn then shall I? Yeah lets do that, and might as well demote everyone else along with it. That will keep this wiki drama free! -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I do get complaints you to y'know. I get all of the "Can you unblock me?" and "Can you block..this user or that user" Then I have to keep looking over edits everyday from some users people have been complaining about. ..Yeah, now your over-reacting. I got to say now and other people have told me this to (not say who) the power has officially, gone to yours and Glenn's head..again for Glenn's case. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: OK fine, lets relax, take it down. We both have to deal with all these problems. Sorry. As of now, I will tell you everything I do. OK? -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: ::::::::: I'm pretty sure you said that ages ago to me, and well it didn't happen. Hence why now I'm demoting myself. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I am not going to yell again. I promise this time. I am leaving this wiki for a while anyway soon. --- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: That reminds me of when Glenn said he was leaving and he came back as SonOfHalliwell. I'm actually contacted Wiki about the problems on here, more about you, GlennVP and some of the problems people have been emailing me about HalliwellManor and just well all the drama on here. I'm just waiting a reply of what they want me to do, or what they are going to do. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Well I know what they are going to say, because they hate me. Ohh Well, seems I am going to get kicked off this wiki, so I wish you... a good 2011. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Again with the over-reacting Khan -.- You won't get kicked off here if you start to think of what your doing affects the other users on here. And btw, Why did you blame me and HalliwellManor for the demotion of GlennVP? I didn't forced you to, neither did Brian. I was just explaining to you that the Wiki Staff have demoted him alot, and you just keep adding him back. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: I asked Danascat actually. I will get kicked off, second time. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: ::::::::::: Wait, What did you ask Danascat? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Whether there was any problems with Glenn and whether I could promote him again. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: ::::::::::::: And what did they say to that? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: I did not get a reply :( Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: :::::::::::::: Alright. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Sorry =(. Are we OK? Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::Ah Idk -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: OK, tell me when you are =) Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: I have just emailed you also =] -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I can honestly say that this never happened when Khan and I were the only admins on here. Everything went perfect when we two were leading the wiki. But then we had those problems with BTR and his gang but aside from that, we never had these problems with admins and blocking people and such. You may hate me for saying this, but things were far better then. This wiki's staff plain sucks. Like I said, you may hate me for this, I don't care. This wiki has gone to hell with everyone accusing everyone on here, and yes, that's also my fault. I really hope that things get sorted out here, and only then will I return to this wiki, meanwhile, you know where to find me if you should need me. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 16:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : You may hate me for agreeing with Glenn (again), but as said I agree. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 16:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :: HalliwellsAttic is a good admin :). Us 3 would of been good. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) ::: I'll keep myself out of this whole thing, but I have to admit that Khan must did all those decisions alone, or with Glenn or with me, because you Zach, with all do respect, were unavailable at those times, nor did Anyman. Don't leave --- maybe you will regret later. I am sorrying if I said anything all but... the thingsjust happened that way. I'm repeating: Stay. Don't leave. There are a lot of people who needs help both of you. Also, I am not standing on anybody's side, but if the B'crats are unavailable, what Admins worth for? And maybe...I'll be leaving this Wiki also..But not now. In far future. I have requested to join V'olunteer '''S'pam'T'''ask'F'''orce. (smiles) 16:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: I don't want to start anything, but everything wasnt great when Glenn and Khan were admins. I know my opinion probably isn't valued since I was a part of BTR's "gang", but when you guys were admins, you would lock pages, block users, it was bad. Now that there are so many admins, not one person could be too powerful. I honestly think HalliwellsAttic is a great admin because he stays away from the drama. He puts his input on discussions, but doesn't get too into it. He's honestly the only one who's got their stuff together. --Shanebeckam 17:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: No we did not, look at the logs if you don't believe me =) But I respect your decision. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 17:09, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You're talking to me right? Well I know you didn't do anything wrong. But I know Glen did, I was usually at the end of his blocking, and he protected pages like crazy. Just look at the Julie article. --Shanebeckam 17:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oh good. I thought you were talking to me because I didn't Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 17:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : : '''Alexander: '''I know I'm not edting as much anymore, I apoglize for having better things to do then go on here all the time. : '''Khan: '''I haven't quite decided if I'm going to give up my manager and admin status, if I do. My admin rights go to ShaneBeckam and my Manager possibly goes to HalliwellManor : '''Glenn: '''No offense to either of you two (Khan). I'm basically giving up my rights cause of you two. I never know what's going on here anymore, You two make all of these decisions with out me. And you're not even a manager anymore. Hence, me leaving. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 02:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: OK HalliwellsAttic what have I said. I said I would get you more involved, and fine if you don't want to be... Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 11:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just to say, if you go, Khan goes. If he goes, I go. Well, chain reaction, no? Lol. I am seriously demanding you --- well I insist you to stay. I swear now to God now, I'm out of here if you go.As I said to Khan, I don't want NEITHER of you to go. 11:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well yeah that is right. If HalliwellsAttic goes, there is a high chance I go, which means Oracle goes which means other users will go (stated on my talk D:). -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 11:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Please Stay... I'm sure you've already made up your mind on wether or not you're going to stay, but if it's worth anything, I think you're the best editor on here. No disrespect to Khan or anyone els, but you're the only admin/manager, that doesn't have any drama and you don't have fights with the other users. I've never seen you ban a user, and I've never seen you lock a page. And you're a great editor also. Shanebeckam 15:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : I have to agree. Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 16:09, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I haven't fully decided yet. I'm only on here now to get the Article/Quote/Video etc and slider ready for next months. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 02:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for doing that :) Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 11:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I can't get rid of it :'( -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 12:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ah -.- I think the only person who can actually help us with that is Glenn. D: But I don't think he's coming back here anytime soon. >.< Maybe I should like revert it back to the one before and make another Sandbox and start bulding a main page from there, What do you think? D: : Email him, don't! We can build on the actual page OK? -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 12:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I think you should email him. xD I don't think he'll tell me if I emailed him. D: HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, he is not angry at '''you. :). Should I ask whether he could help or something. -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 12:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Yeah, or you could ask him about that Main Page blog he made ages ago, and weather he knows how to still do that one. xD I would rather much want that one as the Main Page for 2011 anyways. It looks awesome. D: HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: OK emailing him now :) --- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 12:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Thank-you :D HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : Sent it, no reply yet though (obviously). -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 12:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Figured that. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I will tell you when he replies Okay? -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 12:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Alright, I'm off now anyways ;D I gotta get some sleep since tomorrow is New Years Eve so I gotta prepare for a party for the night time since all of my relatives are coming up. xD Byeee. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: It is only 1pm here :/ . New Years Eve tommorwow :). -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 12:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Who's fighting over the infobox pictures? I don't see anyone fighting over them.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Using promos from season 8 for the info boxes is just going to create more arguments. Several users have commented before about wanting them changed. Instead, what I would do is do what was done for the Spider Demon infobox pic, select a few pictures, have a vote and then the pic with most votes will stay as the infobox pic for 1 month. Every month have a vote about which pic should be used for the next month. After changing the pic that everyone voted on, lock the template page for the infobox to prevent editing of the pic. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 04:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Dont you think its better to write Priscilla Baxter-Johnson in her infobox?As it was before? Johny halliwell 14:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Email Hello, I have sent you email --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 14:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) GaGa Is this pic of GaGa inappropriate to post on my profile? --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 05:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I know you're asking him, but I can see her umm ... background :/ Alexander 11:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Lmfao "her background" I think it's alright. Although if it was showing her "front", then it would not be acceptable due to some of our younger users on here. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::But I like her front. ::) LOL, just kidding! :D Alexander 11:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Lmfao, I'm not that big of a fan of Lady GaGa. xD Espically since the whole thing about her being a guy came out. D: HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah god, that's disturbing. D: HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::But I still can't stop laughing. xDDD Alexander 11:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: GaGa is a guy?! :O . The image is fine :) Not at all inappropriate :P --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Just thought I'd mention it - on the slider for the main page, "wiki" is covered up by the images for the next images, just "The Charmed" is able to be seen. Maybe try to move wiki up a bit so it's viewable or can the images in the corner by moved to the top or the other side so "wiki" isn't covered?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) User Page I love your banner on your user page :). Amazing. Photoshop? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Kara Why did you remove the Kara page? Main Page It has gone funny and joined. Sorry you already know don't you? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Season 1 infoboxes I was making infoboxes for season 1, and ofcourse finished them. But something doesn't fit in. I just copied the text infobox from When Bad Warlocks Go Good and on every next infobox, 'till Deja Vu, but it says on the heading When Bad Warlocks Go Good. That was nonsense because I know I re-write everything and nothing left from that episode. Maybe a technical problem? 19:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Guardians and Seasons I added all seasons to the Guardians article. I know technically Guardians don't appear in all seasons, but since Whitelighters are sometimes called Guardian Angels I added all seasons to category section. Do you think it should be just the seasons that actual Guardian Demon/Angels etc appeared?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Phoebe and Cole hi! just to say that you did a great job but maybe you can added the fact that in season 8 Phoebe saw with Coop the death of Cole, wich she never did before. But congratulations, it's an amazing work!Chloefan03 10:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Cupid I just noticed that you created an infobox for Cupid. Are you going to do a rewrite of the article as well? I too felt an infobox was needed. I found a bit of a better pic though. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:07, January 5, 2011 (UTC) User Page Are you redoing it again? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 11:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Email Title Says It All. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 11:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to? Should you do the demotions or I? Because the two users would be: LHakaLH and the other ChrisHalliwell =/ --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 11:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll do something, and also it would be CharmingBuffy (hasn't edited since June last year) Nicknameguy (hasn't edited since November) and ShadowOfGod who hasn't edited since Octorber. : Yeah. All of them! --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 12:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : Already done some x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Johhnyhalliwell Unblocked?! Why is this (^) user, unblocked? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 10:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) He admitted he did wrong, which I think counts. I unblocked him. If he screws up one more time, then you can block him again. I believe in second chances y'know >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 10:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : Oh Ok then. This will be his last chance though >.< --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 10:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Agreeed. :D HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 10:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC)